Impulso Incontenible
by silvia isabella
Summary: Porque el dolor que causa un corazón roto, de pronto es muy grande y nos hace hacer cosas que nunca imaginamos o tomar decisiones que siempre predijimos. DM/HG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Los personajes y todo aquello que reconozcan no me pertenece a mi, es sólo para pasar el rato y SIN fines de lucro, eso sí, aunque no he leído todos los fics del mundo, esto no es plagio, estoy en contra de eso a favor de quemar en leña verde a quién se atreve a hacerlo.

Nota: Esta historia se me ocurrió porque cada que leo un fic dónde Draco "no tiene otra opción que casarse con quién quiera que le pongan, siempre me encuentro a un Hermione destrozada y llorosa y ooodio eso!

"**Impulso Incontenible"**

Helado, el maldito estaba escaseando, iba a necesitar más en algunos momentos y honestamente no tiene ganas de levantarse para ir por más, estaba tirada en medio del salón, en un sofá forrado de piel, dónde puedes sentarte cómo quieras e igualmente se amoldará a ti. De un lado el helado y del otro una botella helada de Gray Goose, y el helado sigue escaseando.

Llevaba dos botes y no parece querer parar de comerlo, un poco más de vodka en el bote para derretirlo y seguía comiendo, la cucharilla hacia su boca, un bocado tras otro, Hepburn en la pantalla del televisor diciendo que no debías enamorarte de un animal salvaje herido porque de pronto se cura, se vuelve más salvaje, escala alto, alcanza el cielo y se va, dejándote con un corazón roto; si tan sólo lo hubiera recordado antes. Otra cucharilla de helado a sus labios, otro bocado, y de vuelta al inicio, de pronto el helado se había acabado, el vodka aún resistiría un poco más.

Se pone de pie, ya un poco mareada el equilibrio le falla un poco, pero se niega a quedarse sin helado. Su apartamento es pequeño, pero lindo, moderno, cosmopolita y hasta sexy, como a ella le gusta, él decía que era muy peq… NO!, helado, sí, necesita más helado y está segura que hay por lo menos otros dos botes en la nevera; al parecer ella será su mejor amiga por un tiempo, ahí está todo lo que necesita, helado y vodka, y por ahora eso es suficiente.

Da tres pasos y ya casi está en la cocina, y de pronto, antes de alcanzar la nevera, se topa con un reflejo, sí, es el horno que ella ha posicionado justo ahí para que tenga dos funciones por las mañanas, cuando la prisa es mucha y el tiempo poco, y ese espejo improvisado hoy le juega una mala pasada. ¿Quién es esa persona ojerosa del reflejo, quién es esa chica con los ojos hinchados y rojizos por el llanto, quién demonios es ese esperpento de mujer que lleva harapos por su casa, quién es esa que tiene el cabello sucio, recogido en un chongo mal hecho y con hebras alrededor de su cara, quién es la que tiene esos harapos chorreados de helado e incluso manchas en la boca, de quién demonios es esa mirada deprimida, triste y derrotada? "¿Esa soy yo, en eso me he convertido?"

Sabes que sí y te pesa, y con ese vestigio de conciencia lúcida que te queda, decides que ya es bastante, que esa no es la niña prodigio que asistía a Hogwarts, esa no es la que consiguió un aumento y una promoción en menos de un año, decides que esa no es la promesa del mundo mágico que todos murmuraban, ESA no puedes ser tú, ESA NO QUIERES SER TÚ!, y eso es suficiente para espabilar, porque sabes que duele y hasta ahora habías tenido esa idea estúpida que él llegaría a tu puerta, diciendo que al final no lo haría y que tu recuerdo había podido más que los prejuicios y las murmuraciones de la alta sociedad, esa a la que siempre has pertenecido aunque en mundos distintos, esa de la que siempre has sabido e incluso te ha llegado a gustar, pero a la que nunca has hecho caso.

Has tenido incluso la osadía de llegar a pensar en ir a la capilla en la que se casará, y llegar a gritar "yo tengo un impedimento, ese hombre me ama a mi" pero ese reflejo te ha hecho ver lo que tu corazón se ha negado a entender, él no vendrá y ya basta de compadecerte, él se casará en quince días y sellará su futuro con otra que no eres tú y ya no habrá marcha atrás, y ya no habrá más nosotros, eso será todo.

Te niegas a ser la del reflejo, a engordar 20 libras comiendo helado y tomando vodka, te niegas y harás algo al respecto, porqué lo reconoces, te duele, Dios sabe que te desgarra por dentro, pero eso no va a ser suficiente para vencerte, oh no, NO LO SERÁ!. Y tú no eres del tipo de chicas que llora amargamente por un amor perdido tirada en un sofá comiendo helado, lo perdiste, pues muy bien, se ha ido y es hora de que tú lo dejes ir, es momento de espabilar, dejar el helado a un lado y salir a continuar, como bien puedas, con tu vida, y eso es lo que harás; ya basta de ser plasma en un sofá, es hora de salir a disfrutar con ese placebo que es la fiesta, antes de que ese sentimiento lacerante termine por acabarte a ti.

Se encamina a su habitación, toma un momento para respirar sentada en la orilla de su cama, va hacia el reproductor que ya hace un tiempo que no usa, una canción sale por las bocinas, triste, una canción que hace que sus lagrimas salgan como si quisieran limpiar su alma y curar su corazón, justo como el agua y el jabón harán con su cuerpo; y entra al cuarto de baño, prende la regadera, y mientras el agua sale primero helada y luego hirviendo, al tiempo que ella modula la temperatura, también deja ir las lagrimas que han comenzado a salir, porque ha decidido que eso es lo que quiere hacer, porque justo ahora, se ve como el mejor camino.

Y cuando sale, decide que no será como todas esas protagonistas del montón de películas para chicas que ha visto, ni como las protagonistas de esos libros que tanto le gustaban, siempre las encontró estúpidas por quedarse a llorar desconsoladas en un rincón, eso claro, hasta que ella se convirtió en una de ellas, pero se niega a seguir así y decide que se irá; ya verá que le depara otro lugar, el punto por ahora, es estar lejos de Londres, y del Reino Unido en general si le apuran.

Va al escritorio, coge papel, pluma y tinta redactando una carta de dimisión, sí, dejará el trabajo, por lo menos por ahora; necesita tiempo y sabe que pedir vacaciones esta fuera de toda posibilidad, cuando ésta mala racha acabe verá si regresa arrastrándose con su antiguo jefe o si mejor consigue otro trabajo, el punto ahora es partir lo antes posible. Claro!, su carta es poco menos que poesía de disculpa a su jefe, de agradecimiento y reproche a ella misma, todo está claro en esa carta. Saca un silbato, lo sopla y una lechuza entra por su ventana, es del color de la arena mojada, con sus tonos blancos, grises y marrones, haciendo su plumaje de un color extrañamente uniforme con enormes ojos miel y volteando la cabeza de una forma dulce que te hace recordar a un niño de 3 años tratando de ver el mundo al revés; ata la carta a su pata, y le pide que la entregue a su jefe, la lechuza se pierde en la inmensidad del cielo nocturno de Londres mientras ella la sigue con la mirada. Seguro algo le responderá su jefe, pero con un poco de suerte, ella ya no estará ahí para cuando la contestación llegue.

Entra en su gran closet y saca sus maletas, su necesere de viaje, vuelve a ver qué es lo que se llevará y descubre que no le apetece hacer maletas, ya encontrará que ponerse por allá, pero claro no piensa dejar su departamento viéndose en el estado en que se encontraba y mucho menos salir con pants de deporte, debía salir divina de su casa, por lo menos en el exterior iba a estar perfecta.

Salía de su edificio en Hampstead, una de las zonas más exclusivas de Londres muggle, (su padre dejo que se independizara con la condición que no fuera muy lejos de casa y en una "zona respetable de la ciudad") Su "blackcap" la estaba esperando justo en la entrada de su edificio junto a unos cuantos periodistas, pero no le preocupan, por sus cámaras digitales sabe que son muggles; salió del edificio gritándole al mundo a cada paso que está bien; en una combinación de tonos neutros, una minifalda blanca de Gianfranco Ferrè a juego con la blusa blanca y un trench color arena de Alberta Ferretti, sandalias blancas de Alexander McQueen, bolsa de mano Prada y una Oversize de Jimmy Choo, un maquillaje suave a excepción de los labios rojos y el cabello naturalmente despeinado y unos lentes de sol Gucci; Sí, de algo había servido la insistencia de su madre por llevarla a cuanto evento de moda hubiera, esperando que su hija abandonara por un rato los libros por los bolsos. Termina subiendo al taxi con la ayuda de Charly, su portero, que mantiene a los pocos camarógrafos lejos de ella.

Iba al aeropuerto, ya sin los lentes de sol, con las ventanillas del taxi abajo, viendo como su ciudad natal pasaba frente a sus ojos y de pronto se encuentra queriendo recorrer las escondidas calles mágicas de la Ciudad, pero al mismo tiempo, sabe que aún no tiene la fortaleza. Nadie sabía que estaba mal y nadie tenía por qué saberlo, bastaba con que ella quisiera salir adelante, y si nadie había sabido de su relación, mucho menos de su ruptura, se iba para reconstruir su corazón y cuando estuviera bien, ya regresaría a enfrentar a todo el mundo.

Llega a su destino y el chofer le ayuda con su única maleta, ve los horarios de los vuelos y sólo hay un vuelo que sale en poco más de media hora, Ibiza, sonaba justo como el lugar donde la fiesta debe empezar. Saco su cartera de su Prada y se dirigió al mostrador

-Un boleto a Ibiza, en el siguiente vuelo – decía sin ver a la chica del mostrador, mientras sacaba una tarjeta.

- ¿A nombre de quién? – decía la chica, buscando los ojos de su nueva clienta, tratando de encontrar el parecido a esa mujer que escabulle su mirada cubriéndose con su despeinado cabello.

- Hermione Jean Granger – decía ella esperando su pasaje mientras la chica del mostrador de pronto comenzaba a mostrarse más apresurada.

- Señorita Granger, si lo desea puedo pedir a alguien que la escolte a la zona VIP de espera del aeropuerto, mientras alguien registra su equipaje – decía, entregándole el pasaje.

- Solo el equipaje, el resto no es necesario, gracias – respondía una Hermione dando la única maleta que llevaba y una sonrisa amable que no le llegaba a los ojos.

El resto de la semana la prensa del mundo muggle se dio un festín al captar a la socialitè Hermione Jean Granger, hija del dueño de las industrias de comunicaciones más grandes de Inglaterra, Jeremy Leopold Granger y la IT girl de los 80's Jean Poppy Delevigne de fiesta por las costas del Mediterraneo, viéndola un día con el español Alfonso de Villa y Lobo, otro con el brasileño Christiano Trentini, otro más de paseo por Mónaco con el francés Victor Moreau y haciendo toples en el yate de Valentino a lado suyo, en Italia con Ermenegildo Di Franca e incluso en Nueva York con Ralph Branson; de ser la niña bien portada de los altos círculos Ingleses paso a protagonizar cotilleos de revista y esas revistas se encontraban por casualidad en…

Muy bien, eso fue todo por hoy…mmm… no sé si alguien estará leyendo esto, aunque espero que sí… en fin chicas (os) advertiré que no durará mucho, unos cuatro capítulos, cuatro como máximo y que por como lo he pensado tendrá un final feliz? Jajaja…prometo que terminarán juntos por lo menos…

Bueno chicas(os) si os ha gustado dejen un review o póngala en sus favoritos o que se yo, cuéntenle a sus amigos o mmm…si no les ha gustado un tomatazo, recomiéndenla a sus enemigos jejeje… no lo sé… me gusta la crítica constructiva.

Besos de naranja…XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Todo lo que reconozcas, no me pertenece a mí, Isabella sólo los toma prestados para jugar un rato con ellos en su retorcida cabeza y ver ¿qué pasa?...sí, ella es BIEN rara!

Este capítulo va con especial dedicación a Rexie mágica y misteriosa de la vida y del amor cosita santa del señor sagrado de la virgen de Zapopaaan! Sí, éste capítulo es para tiii…porque probablemente no hubiera quedado tan fantabuloso como creo que quedo si no hubiera sido por tus espectaculares consejos. Sólo diré que eres la maravillosa hermana que siempre desee. Besos.

Antes de lo sustancial debo decir que creo que el estilo que intento aquí, se parece al de Dulce Invierno… mucho. Si alguien la ha leído, me gustaría saber su opinión, si no la han leído… LEANLA! Jejeje.

Una vez hechos los anuncios… A leer señores (as) (itas) (etc.)

**Capítulo 2: Get Mad - Get Ready**

Bloomfield Place en New Bond Street, era una de las calles de visita forzosa para todo aquel hombre o mujer con una pasión por la moda, por la arquitectura o por Londres en general; llena de tiendas con ese aire contemporáneo pero sin perder lo clásico que todos quieren ver a su llegada, con tiendas maravillosas, con esos aparadores que muestras decoraciones que instan a turistas o lugareños a sacar la tarjeta de crédito y perderse en ellas, en su belleza, en su aire vanguardista y chic o si no se tienen los recursos suficientes, ir de Windows shopping por toda la calle, entrar en uno de sus cafés, pedir uno y ver toda esa gente llena de diversidad tanto cultural como ideológica, observar el ir y venir de la gente apresurada o aburrida que patea las banquetas.

Ellos se dirigían a una de esas tiendas, una de las más exclusivas flanqueada por Smythson y Sotheby's, una marca que a través de los años se había convertido en parte aguas para la moda masculina, ese edificio de tres pisos de ladrillos rojos con tres ventanas blancas en cada uno de ellos menos en su planta baja, esos ventanales enormes en los que se deja entrever el aire de elegancia y distinción por el que los usuarios prefieren esa tienda, la decoración de esos aparadores. Frente a ellos, una chica que iba pasando por ahí, se ha quedado prendada de los diseños y combinaciones en los maniquís que muestra el aparador, imaginando que el hombre de sus sueños aparece de pronto vestido así, con toda esa distinción y caballerosidad rebosantemente digna de esa marca italiana, se permite dos segundos más para fantasear con los lugares paradisiacos donde la llevaría, con los regalos que le haría y con las atenciones que tendría con ella, pero ha sido suficiente y sabe que ese tipo de hombres no caen del cielo y caminan por la calle hacia una, hay que buscarlos y una vez encontrados mantenerlos. Da la vuelta y ahí vienen, no uno sino tres.

Tres chicos tan distintos entre ellos que harían las fantasías de cualquier mujer, están cruzando la calle hacia esa chica que fantaseaba con uno de ellos, un rubio platinado de hipnóticos ojos grises como el acero, un chico de cabellos negros y maravillosos ojos azules que te recuerdan las madrugadas llenas de estrellas antes de que el sol aparezca tras unos lentes de armazón negra cuadrada Pal Zileri y un moreno de piel tostada como las hojas doradas del otoño con ojos verde manzana.

El rubio va revestido de Dolce&Gabbana, clásico, seguro, dejando claro que es un hombre de mundo, saco negro a rallas con botones dobles, una camisa blanca con detalles de costuras ribeteadas negras, un pantalón de vestir negro también y zapatos Gucci. El chico de ojos azules, va de Bottega Veneta, con ese aire preppy que funciona muy bien para encender los instintos protectores de las damas, un blazer de lana y cachemir, pantalón y camisa de botones circulares y hundidos en el centro, zapatos de piel de lo que parece cocodrilo, pero que para él fueron hechos de dragón, todo de un color negro. Y por último ese moreno, con un outfit urbano cool, como aquellos grandes íconos del cine italiano de los 60´s y no podría ser menos, puesto que él es en parte italiano, él va de Dior con un trench de piel satinada negro, saco de tres botones, pantalón, todo en un gris Oxford que parece negro si no lo vez con atención, una camisa igualmente negra y unos zapatos Kenneth Cole.

Pareciera que van en una formación precisa, al mismo paso al cruzar la calle. Y aún no se sabe bien de dónde han salido, las chicas que van pasando se detienen unos segundos a verlos, al parecer son modelos de Zegna pues van hacia esa tienda. El rubio que va flanqueado por los otros dos, tira el cigarrillo a medio terminar que llevaba y lo pisa con la punta de sus Gucci, rebusca en el bolsillo interior de su saco y saca una alcanfora de platino, con las iniciales D.M. en una elegante letra cursiva en el frente de ésta, la destapa y se la lleva a los labios. Pasan junto a la chica frente al aparador y es el moreno el que, al verla embelesada observándolos le sonríe de lado y le giña uno de esos ojos verdes.

Han entrado a la tienda llena de exclusivos diseños, pasan por el área abierta al público observando casi nada de lo que hay alrededor, en un trayecto directo hacia otra parte; en cambio las pocas chicas con sus novios, pretendientes o maridos, voltean a verlos, y los hombres ahí parece que rebosan envidia, ¡¿por qué sus mujeres les han dejado de poner atención para verlos a ellos?

Una de las dependientas se acerca casi corriendo, rogándole a Dios que alguno de ellos le haga caso – ¿Puedo ayudarlos en algo? – pregunta con la esperanza no sólo de una buena comisión, sino de un tórrido romance, y no lo consigue.

- No gracias – se van sin voltear a verla siquiera –Venimos con Ángelo – y ella los mira conmocionada. Uno de los dueños llegó ahí hace poco causando extrañeza y miedo en la tienda, ahora sabe para qué.

Pasan por la zona VIP y tampoco le hacen caso a nadie, pero sí causando conmoción a su alrededor de nuevo, entran al despacho exclusivo de los fundadores de la marca y sin preguntar pasan a través del tapete Africano que se encuentran en una de las paredes. Llegan a un lugar iluminado potentemente por esferas blancas que parecen levitar por todos lados. En un extremo de la pequeña habitación hay un escalón amplio que sube del piso no más de 20 centímetros rodeado por tres enormes espejos de cuerpo completo y en el centro, una sala de un blanco crudo, rodeando una mesa de cristal y acero inoxidable y ahí esta Ángelo, un hombre ya enteradísimo en años, esperando en uno de esos sillones, una elfina domestica a su lado poniendo una licorera transparente de cuello de cisne y cuatro vasos redondeados que recuerdan al fondo de un florero alrededor.

- Ciao chicos – dice Ángelo en un marcado acento italiano parándose de su lugar con una cinta métrica en las manos – ¿quién va ser el primero? – pregunta y Zabini pasa al frente, dejando su trench en un sillón.

Malfoy vuelve a llevarse la alcanfora a los labios y da el último sorbo – ya se acabó – murmura solo para sí

Y la espera comienza, y te sientes desolado, aunque a decir verdad no sabes exactamente por qué demonios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tomaste tanto que acabaste inconsciente y sin recordar al día siguiente que es lo que hiciste el anterior? La verdad es que desde que entraste en esa locura que implica una boda, lo has estado todos los días, pero ¿la última vez que fue por placer y no por evasión? ¡Ah sí, ya lo recuerdas! Y eso hace que el alma te carcoma un poco más de lo que ya se ha consumido hasta ahora.

Y el recuerdo hace que lleves el vaso a los labios otra vez, aunque decir labios te recuerda cosas que prefieres no recordar, aunque, el sólo sentir el placebo del ardiente whisky de fuego haciéndote llamear la garganta y las venas, no te deja concéntrate, porque te sigue recordando cosas; aquellos tiempos cuando tú de verdad sentías arder cada rincón de tu cuerpo por algo diametralmente opuesto a ese asqueroso licor. Y lo intentas, pero no puedes olvidar, y piensas que quizá tendrías que cambiar tu bebida por Frozen Vodka, aunque no sabes qué tan efectivo será el cambio… porque ese es su preferido, porque ella lo tomaba en cada reunión, brindis o festejo; porque ella nunca fue una chica común como tu futura esposa, que sólo toma pequeños sorbos de champagne o vino blanco, porque de pronto te encuentras con un delicado amago de sonrisa recordando su discusión acerca de licores muggle y mágicos; y entonces te das cuenta que esa no es una buena opción, quizá lo intentes con el Coñac.

Y al recordar esa palabra "esposa", el aliento se te congela, sientes los pulmones colapsar y el maldito vaso se ha quedado vacío, acercas la licorera una vez más para servirte otro trago, ¿ya qué más da?, te has resignado, el alcohol te mantendrá a flote de aquí y hasta la eternidad. ESPOSA, ¿en qué momento decidiste mandar todo a la mierda por esto?; ah sí, ya lo recuerdas, tú padre amenazó con desheredarte y el ruego suplicante de tu madre en lo que parecía su lecho de muerte, aunque ahora parece mucho más repuesta. Y aun así henos aquí, en el área V.I.M.P. (Very Important Magical People) exclusiva de Ermenegildo Zegna, esperando a que te tomen las medidas para el traje con el cual llevarán al paredón de fusilamiento tu corazón.

Él no solía decir o siquiera pensar ese tipo de cosas antes de ella. Y no sabe bien a bien si lo que se le antoja es lanzar una carcajada al viento por lo irónico de la situación o mejor maldecir a Merlín por su suerte y malas pasadas de la vida. Y sigue preguntándole al viento que va a hacer sin ella por el resto de su vida, porque ese anillo exclusivo de Harry Winston aún viaja en el bolsillo de su pantalón cada día, puede olvidar la varita, pero no ese maldito estuche… porque no se lo deja saber a nadie, pero siente que mientras ese pedazo de piedra este con él, entonces un pedacito del corazón de ella aún le pertenecerá.

Porque a decir verdad, pasarías todo ese circo con una sonrisa en el rostro y una cara de imbécil enamorado que no podrías ocultar, si tan sólo ella estuviera contigo; ¡porque ese era el plan, porque sí, qué más da, el ocultar los hechos no significa que ya no los recuerdes o ya no existan! Esa última vez, cuando los tragos eran por futura felicidad y no por evadir la realidad, fue la misma noche que compraste el bendito anillo que hoy es tu compañero incondicional de andanzas, porque esa noche decidiste proclamar frente a los únicos dos amigos que te quedaban, que planeabas ser locamente feliz con el amor de tu vida, que la atarías a ti lo antes posible para que ningún pendejo pudiera, jamás, volver a mirarla siquiera, sin llevarse de tu parte un pequeño recuerdo… algo así como una costilla rota. Y tal parece que el cabrón de Merlín sólo esperaba que hicieras el ridículo gritándolo a los cuatro vientos, porque justo dos días después tuviste que despedirse de ella sin siquiera haberle hablado del puñetero anillo.

Y hoy, ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba ella y el maldito whisky de fuego ya se había acabado, ¿qué no se supone que la licorera no tendría que haberse vaciado nunca desde que… ERA MÁGICA Y ÉSTE ERA EL PUTO SALÓN V.I.M.P.? Y ahí iba el líquido de nuevo, la licorera llenándose otra vez, y no perdió tiempo, la conciencia quería llegar a él y él no la dejaría arribar; se sirvió otro vaso.

Parece salido de la nada, mientras estás ahí pensando en la eternidad sin ella, no te has percatado de que hay personas a tu alrededor y justo frente a ti, con el ceño fruncido - Malfoy, ¿harías el favor de dejar en paz la botella de Whisky de Fuego?, ¡por favor! - decía Theodore Nott mientras le quitaba el pequeño vaso a Draco y trataba de hacerlo ver presentable intentando colocarle la corbata en su lugar recibiendo un manotazo a cambio.

-Déjalo, Nott, se casa en 10 días, además con una chica que, por mucho que se esfuerce, sigue sin ser Hermione Granger, él merece ahogarse en whisky de fuego, vino tinto o mierda de mapache si le place- decía Blaise Zabini rodeado de espejos, estando en el banquillo del sastre que le estaba tomando las medidas para el traje de "Best Man" pues Narcissa se había empeñado en que el traje que usaran para la boda de su hijo fuera nuevo y de diseñador, que los padrinos llevarán el mismo reloj, mancuernillas y por supuesto, corbatín.

-Yo estoy bien Nott- decía Draco -no necesito una niñera que me diga cuanto alcohol es el que puede resistir mi cuerpo- terminaba quitándole el vaso de whisky.

-Pero a éste paso, llegaras a tú boda con el hígado cocido Malfoy- replicaba Nott

-Pues mejor, puede que se desmaye justo en el altar- contestaba Zabini desde lo alto de su lugar jalando las mangas del saco.

-Cállense los dos- ordenaba Draco arrellanándose en un extremo del sillón al tiempo que tomaba una de las revistas que descansaban en la mesa del café –no necesito, ni una niñera- decía viendo a Nott y apuntándole con la revista echa un rollo -ni un abogado defensor, muchas gracias- era el turno de Blaise ahora.

Por ignorarlos desenrollas la revista, es muggle pues las imágenes no tienen movimiento, te preguntas qué está haciendo ahí una de esas revistas, la portada mostraba a una chica castaña, al parecer en algún tipo de ciudad cosmopolita, siendo ayudada a bajar de lo que parecía un auto del ministerio, pero más grande, mejor dicho más largo, más moderno y por lo visto, más lujoso.

Ella es morena, de cabello desordenadamente atractivo con tirabuzones en las puntas, con un outfit combinado de forma única, con unos enormes lentes de sol que esconden parte de su rostro y unos incitadores labios rojos. Pero te parece familiar y extrañamente, no puedes quitarle los ojos de encima. Y de pronto lo vez y todo encaja en su lugar, porque es ella, y es por eso que no podías sacarle los ojos de encima, porque esa es "la" Torre Eiffel en miniatura que cuelga de la muñeca de "la" chica; trabajado por duendes, un diamante rosado que tú mismo le has mandado a hacer. Ese, es el regalo que sus padres le hicieron para que nunca olvidara su primer viaje a París… ese que tiempo atrás te contó y al que tú insististe en añadir algo para saberte presente para ella, formando una cornucopia perfecta de joyería muggle y mágica. "Eso" no tiene replica en el mundo.

Y sí, has acercado la revista casi hasta ponerlas al par de tus pupilas para darte cuenta que es el de ella y no uno parecido; ahora la alejas, ya lo has comprobado lo suficiente, y al apartar la revista, el corazón te ha dado un vuelco incluso peor que el de la primera vez; ella está siendo ayudada a bajar por otro, otro que no parece un portero cualquiera. Y al ver el título todo empeora, y al leer el artículo se vuelve peor.

"_**Lovers in the Upper East Side"**_ Y empiezas a leer, y vas comenzando a romperte o a encenderte, aún no lo tiene muy claro, y no en el buen sentido de la palabra, y en tu mente las preguntas siguen apareciendo, se siguen acumulando y está llegando, porque sabes que llegará, ese punto donde vas a estallar, dónde lo único que importará es que tus preguntas sean respondidas, y no importará quién te lo diga o dónde este escrito, lo creerás a pies juntillas hasta que sea ella misma la que lo desmienta o termine de confirmarlo… ¿cómo es que ella se fue hace ya 7 días y tú no te habías enterado. Cómo es que ha logrado cambiar de actitud tan radicalmente en tan sólo 7 días, cómo que la "naughty girl", como parecen ya haberla apodado dándole al mote el aire más cínico que pueden encontrar, qué la antes chica buena de los altos círculos londinenses se ha vuelto "traviesa", desde cuándo pertenece a esos "altos círculos", que ha sido vista con más de tres puñeteros herederos alrededor del mundo, qué demonios hace ella en Nueva York, cómo llegó ahí, y dónde demonios están las otras publicaciones que menciona el maldito artículo y por cierto, cuándo carajos comenzó ella a vestirse de esa manera y lo más importante, QUIÉN DEMONIOS ES RALPH BRANSON?

Ha visto las fotos. Y ella parecía un precioso maniquí, con un body negro Lauren, una falda azul rey con lunares negros de Jacobs, un abrigo gris a cuadros de Ferragamo, una linda bolsa de asa corta color caramelo Miu Miu, guantes negros de Agnelie, zapatos de plataforma amarillo mostaza Charlotte Olympia, medias de Wolford y unos enormes lentes de sol Bvlgari que ocultan sus ojos.

Y te rompe o inflama un poco más, las fotos te venden una historia gráfica de todo lo que una chica podría pedir en una cita de altura, con el hombre "atento" incluido… seguro ese cabrón quiere algo, y a ti te parece que su cara es demasiado alargada… parece chica, sus ojos son de un ordinario color verde, nada sobresalientes, tiene facha de idiota, le falta aprender bastante sobre estilo al vestir, parece que le es imposible dejar de sonreír… y para rematar, americano. Odias la confianza que parece tener para tocarla, odias que parezca que la protege en todo momento, pero sobretodo y sí, lo reconocerás sólo para ti mismo, ¡ODIAS NO SER TÚ QUIEN ESTE CON ELLA!

No se ha percatado de ello porque está demasiado concentrado en su… ¿lectura?, pero ya hay dos chicos de pie justo detrás de él, sus dos amigos han notado la forma tan poco "delicada" de tratar a la publicación por parte de su amigo y eso ha llamado su atención. Ahora que ven las fotos se dan cuenta de casi lo mismo que él. Es una publicación muggle, es ella la de las fotos… al parecer Granger es bastante popular en su mundo, hay otro y Draco, para felicidad de ambos, está punto de mandar a sus padres a la mierda y comenzar a tomar sus propias decisiones.

Zabini no puede estar más feliz, tiene una sonrisa que le abarca toda la cara, porque lo presiente, la electricidad alrededor de su amigo le dice que está a punto y voltea a ver a Nott, él es el lado opuesto, está preocupado, a punto de tocar el hombro de Draco y "darle su apoyo" pero Zabini lo detiene, sabe que esta vez él tiene la razón, su amigo necesita que le toquen las pelotas para reunir el valor suficiente y para eso está él ahí.

Le sonríe de lado a Theo, Theo niega con la cabeza y Zabini entorna los ojos, sonríe de lado y asiente al mismo tiempo.

-Esa vieja esta preciosa, estoy seguro que es justo a lo que el medimago se refería con "guárdese en la cama"- dice Zabini acercándose más al hombro de Draco y esté gruñe por lo bajo.

-Estoy bastante seguro que la expresión es "guarde cama" Blaise, deberías poner más atención- responde Theo, sabe lo que intenta, pero ese impulso de marisalvadilla más propio de Granger que de él, puede más.

-Joder, pero si ni tú le dirías que no ha este monumento Theo, sé que Luna es linda y todo, pero esto, son ligas mayores- dice quitándole la revista a Draco – Ya está. ¡SEÑORES!, me marcho a Nueva York, ya verá esa chica lo que es un hombre- termina y Draco ha llegado a su límite.

-¡ÁNGELO! – se atreve a gritarle a uno de los dueños de la empresa y miembro de la familia Zegna –dónde carajos esta tu elfo domestico – termina intentando respirar hondo para tranquilizarse.

-Malfoy!, cálmate- dice el viejo pero distinguido hombre en un marcado acento italiano, que hasta hace 5 segundos había permanecido como parte del mobiliario – ¿para qué quieres un elfo doméstico, qué es lo que necesitas?-

-Las otras publicaciones de las que habla este puñetero artículo- dice con los dientes apretados, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle a todos – ¿cómo llegó esta revista aquí?- pregunta a Ángelo.

- Alguna bruja debió haberla traído aquí desde la sección muggle de la tienda- responde despreocupadamente – Kema – susurra y una elfina aparece a su lado, con una linda blusa estampada – por favor, consigue las revista o periódicos que tengan a ésta jovencita en la portada – dice extendiéndole la revista que hasta entonces Zabini tenía en sus manos.

Unos momentos después aparece la elfina y con un chasquido de dedos un pequeño montón de periódicos y un par de revistas aparecen sobre la mesa.

-¿desde cuándo está saliendo en los periódicos y las revistas?- murmura para sí mismo y toma uno del montón y lo que ve lo hunde un poco más. En siete días ha conseguido la página 6 todo éste tiempo.

-¿Qué más da Draco?, de cualquier forma tú estás por casarte- desdeña Blaise mirando por el rabillo del ojo como Draco toma cada vez un color más rosado - ¿o es acaso qué ella es el resultado de una relación clandestina de tú padre?- sigue, entornando los ojos pero sin apartarlos de la imagen de la revista para disgusto de Malfoy - serás capullo, yo soltero, tú teniendo una hermanita tan "buena" – dice con un tono de lo más descarado en su voz – ¿y jamás me la has presentado? – concluye Zabini ofendido.

- Blaise- dice Theo en un tono de advertencia –no digas esas cosas de los Malfoy – recrimina - sabes que Draco es un poco delicado en ese aspecto -

- Pero Theo, si es la "hermanita" de Draco, podría ser su hermano político, ¿no sería genial Draco? – Pregunta y sonríe Blaise – Anda Draco, di que me la presentarás – suplica Zabini como niño de 7 años.

- No es mi hermana – dice Malfoy aún con la mandíbula trabada.

- Pues mejor así, no sabes cómo incita la imaginación una habitación sin salida – pica Blaise – ¿creen que siga en Nueva York?, imagínanos en lo alto del Edificio Chrysler, ella contra la pared y yo… - Zabini es interrumpido por Theo.

- ¿Podrías dejar de ser tan gráfico Blaise?, tómalo como un favor personal- pide Theo.

- No, no puedo -

Nott se había dado por vencido - Honradamente Malfoy, yo quiero a Luna y creo que es muy bella, a su muy única manera; pero esa chica, esta para no salir de la habitación en un largo tiempo- decide apoyar a la causa.

-Cállense par de…libidinosos- termina con esa palabra pasada de moda, esas que raramente usa y que son un indicador inequívoco de que está a dos pasos de pasar a repartir golpes. Y Blaise no cabe en sí de gozo, sabe que está cerca, y por la causa, está dispuesto hasta a soportar un par de golpes a su humanidad.

- Pues honestamente, me tiene sin cuidado quién sea pienso ganármela a la primera oportunidad- replica Zabini.

- ¡CÁLLENSE IMBÉCILES! , ¡¿Acaso no ves que es Hermione?- pregunta mirando a Blaise rabiando.

- ¡¿QUÉ? - Dice Zabini con la boca y los ojos muy abiertos al igual que Theo – mira tú todo lo que se escondía detrás de esa capa – admira casi babeando sobre la revista.

Y te sientes estallar, porque sí eso es lo que piensan tus amigos, y dicen contigo enfrente, no quieres saber qué es lo que el resto de cabrones con los que se dice, la han visto pasear, dirán o peor aún... harán.

Y ya has tenido suficiente, al paso que va tu hígado estará cocido para mañana y te niegas a convertirte en un alcohólico por aguantar una vida que TÚ NO ELEGISTE, y la resolución ha llegado a tu rostro y ha envuelto tu alma.

- Bueno, no importa, tú te casas mañana y ella me espera en Nueva York – dice el moreno con una sonrisa enorme en el rostro

-Blaise, ten prudencia y cállate- murmura Theo empezando a espantarse con la cara de enfurecimiento de Draco

- No me voy a casar – bisbisea Draco

- ¡¿QUÉ? – dicen los dos con la voz a medio camino de un grito.

- ¡QUE NO ME VOY A CASAR! – grita ahora totalmente rojo y completamente encabronado.

- ¿Estás seguro? – Pregunta Zabini –mira que tu mamá se infartará, tu papá te desheredara y yo bien podría ir a hacerle compañía a Nueva York – declara sonriendo al tiempo que toma otro periódico – o a la Costa Azul, al parecer anda por… -

No le das tiempo a terminar la frase, porque ya fue suficiente, porque lo crees muy capaz de hacerlo y porque sentías las ganas incontenibles de hacerlo callar… por eso y porque se lo ha ganado con todos esos cometarios. Le has dado un puñetazo que lo ha tirado al suelo. Y lo ves reír, ahí tirado y con unas gotas de sangre en el labio… ¡LO VES REÍR!

Theo estupefacto te mira con los ojos muy abiertos y voltea a ver a Blaise, quién aún un poco dolorido te observa y… – ¿Y a qué esperas, acaso también quieres que te haga las maletas y el traslador? – interroga sonriendo.

Y sonríes, porque ese cabrón te conoce mejor que nadie y no sólo eso, además se ha dejado golpear para que tú por fin le hicieras caso a esa voz interior que extrañamente se parece mucho a la de ella, y vuelves a sonríes, porque no sabes que cosas buenas habrás hecho en otra vida para merecer un amigo tan bueno, pero lo agradeces.

- Habrá que investigar, ¿dónde está? – dices con un retintín de desesperación en tú voz, porque no quieres pensar en llegar tarde, porque en tu cabeza pasan miles de imágenes de ella enamorándose de otro y tú viéndolo todo desde un rincón. Y pasas la mano por tu platinado cabello, porque la desesperación te está comiendo, la duda te avasalla y el frenesí no te deja avanzar, ni pensar.

- ¡Ahhh!- suspira Ángelo - Amor joven – murmura por lo bajo - ¿Qué tal si ustedes buscan en los periódicos, mientras yo mando a Kema a ver si puede encontrarla, con esos extraños poderes elficos que posee? – termina el anciano, tomando a todos por sorpresa con su rápido armado de estrategias.

- Gracias Ángelo - Es Theo el que ha salido de su estupor más rápido - me parece un plan perfecto – dice volteando a ver a los chicos, que de inmediato murmuran "Sí, lo es, gracias", y arrancan a comenzar a buscar datos en los periódicos y las revistas - espero que Kema pueda localizarla, eso sería incluso mejor – dice Theo apartándose un poco de la mesa de centro, dónde los otros dos están buscando pistas y hablando a Ángelo casi en un susurro.

Ángelo sólo ha hecho un gesto con la mano, al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza; ha salido de la sala dónde estaban, murmurando un "Kema" justo cuando atravesaba la pared.

Está buscando desesperadamente, indicios de dónde podía estar, porque no puede contener las ganas de salir corriendo, aunque aún no sabe bien a bien hacia dónde correría, y cada vez que pasa un periódico se desespera un poco más, porque parece cambiar de lugar a diario, y no sólo de hotel, sino de país, parece despertar en un nuevo lugar cada día, y los hombres con los que se le ha visto son muchos, y la furia comienza a notársele en la cara, porque, vale que de su ruptura ya hayan pasado tres semanas, pero ¿es enserio, esta tan desesperada por olvidarlo que está cayendo en los brazos de cualquiera?

Y los títulos te siguen quemando la conciencia _**"Good Girl Gone Bad"**_, ese era el título de una publicación en la que ella sale en las costas de Ibiza, rodeada de personas en lo que te parece un bar, sólo que mucho más concurrido y… ¿vivaz? Y hay esta la razón de que tus pupilas parezcan estarse incendiando. Quién al parecer es un español llamado "Alfonso de Villa y Lobo", tiene sus sucias manos alrededor de la cintura de ella y ella parece muy cómoda pues las suyas están en el cuello de él, ambos sosteniendo vasos de vodka, además ¿en qué tipo de tugurio esta, que se usan ese tipo de vestidos tan pequeños y brillantes?

Sacas ese periódico de tu vista, ya fue suficiente, pero al tomar el otro, la cosa no mejora. Ella fue captada por un… ¿paparazzi?, haces una nota en tú cabeza para preguntar después que demonios es eso, en una góndola en Venecia con un tipo que al parecer se llama "Ermenegildo Di Fraga", te recordaras después preguntar a Ángelo si no está emparentado con ese pendejo. Y nunca pensaste que tus niveles de enfurecimiento llegaran a esos números, porque la furia sube, bulle y rebosa de ti, porque los ves a ambos en una de esos barcos tan pequeños rodeados de cojines, abrazados uno a lado del otro y quieres golpearlo, y juras para tus adentros que lo harás.

Te prometes que en cuanto esta absurda situación termine, y sí, la llamas absurda, porque nunca debió suceder; harás que cada uno de ellos se lleve, si bien, no una imperdonable, por lo menos alguna maldición que les haga salir postulas por toda la cara. Y ella es un asunto aparte, esperas que haya disfrutado de sus semanas de soltería, porque tan pronto acepte usar ese anillo que tan celosamente guardas en el bolsillo de tu pantalón, jamás podrá volver a tocar o a ser tocada por ningún otro hombre que no seas tú y quizá su padre, aunque de él aún no estás muy seguro.

Y te das cuenta que Theo ha dado un salto en su asiento, y ha escondido algo, sí, en el único lugar que tenía a la mano, bajo su trasero.

- ¿Qué es lo que tienes ahí Theo? - preguntas a Nott – ¿la has encontrado? – añades esperanzado.

- Nada – dice Nott, pero no te engaña sabes que algo esconde y no te dejas vencer. Entornas lo ojos sobre él y no quitarás de ahí la mirada hasta que te lo diga – E-e-está bien, la tomaron besándose con un brasileño, un tal "Christiano Trentini" – dice al tiempo que toma uno de los periódicos que están sobre la mesa y te lo extiende, y en efecto la vez siendo besada por otro, a la salida de un lugar que reza "The Corner" parece ser de día y ella está besando a ese tipo brasileño, y lo primero que pasa por tu cabeza, estúpidamente, es que ella es demasiado pequeña para él, que por como la tiene prendida de la cintura podría partirla por la mitad; que ambos llevan muchas bolsas con el nombre de la tienda y que sí el fuera un caballero, como lo eres tú, no la dejaría cargar esas bolsas. – Aquí estaba en Berlín – dice Theo sacándote de tu embelesamiento. Sí te has distraído por unos segundos, pero no olvidas que tiene algo bajo su trasero.

- Nott, levántate – dices con la mandíbula trabada, y puedes estar seguro que mañana te dará migraña, o quizá en unos segundos más comiencen a palpitar tus sienes.

- ¿Por qué? – Te pregunta con esa miradita de niño tierno, que le funciona tan bien con Luna para hacerse el inocente, pero que contigo no – se está muy cómodo aquí – argumenta.

– ¿Qué demonios escondiste en tu trasero? – preguntas a medio camino de un grito.

- ¡Draco!, ese tipo de cosas son privadas, no se preguntan, hasta yo lo sé – dice Blaise, quién ya parece haber olvidado el golpe de hace no más de 10 minutos.

- Cállate Zabini – le adviertes a Blaise y funciona - ¡Theodore Nott, PARATE! – le gritas.

Y puedes notar su reticencia para ponerse de pie, pero finalmente lo hace, y vez una revista ligeramente doblada; y nunca lo reconocerás, pero tienes un poco de miedo de ver esa bendita revista, porque si Theo trato de distraer tu atención con ella dándose un beso, no quieres imaginarte que encontraras en la bendita revista _**"Yacht de Valentino est sur le feu"**_ dice la revista y en el fondo esta ella, sobre su espalda, en la cubierta de un yate; y eso no hubiera sido nada, si tan solo… ¡NO ESTUVIERA HACIENDO TOPLESS!" y a todo esto, quien era el pendejo poniéndole bloqueador solar en ¡LAS PIERNAS!.

Eso no te lo esperabas y si el yate de Valentino estaba en llamas, pues la revista también, puesto que en un arranque de magia accidental sin varita has calcinado la revista que hasta hace 3 segundos estaba en tu mano, dejándote solo cenizas. Das la vuelta y tomas el periódico de las manos de Blaise, sólo por hacer algo y quitarte la vista de tus amigos de encima.

"_**The departure of the good girl, she leaves London"**_ rezaba el título, y se veía a una hermosa chica morena cuya cara iba bastante cubierta por unos enormes lentes blancos, casi en su totalidad vestida de blanco, siendo ayudada por el portero, Bobby, aquel hombre que siempre te abría la puerta cuando entrabas a su edificio y pedía el elevador, y quién presentías te tenía un poco de miedo, pero que con ella parecía ser de lo más dulce y servicial. Ella llevaba la cabeza gacha, esos labios rojos que antes de esta penosa falta de decisión tuya, podías llamar tuyos ¡y sólo tuyos!, y te sientes mierda, porque ella se fue del país por ti, porque ella está en brazos de otro justo ahora, porque la tienes que encontrar y presientes, porque la conoces, que esa no será la parte más difícil del camino.

Ángelo ha llegado, con una hoja membretada en su mano. – La he encontrado hijo – te dice y tú sales de tu estupor como bien puedes, porque la han encontrado y ahora puedes ir por ella.

- ¿Dónde Ángelo? –preguntas dándote la vuelta para encarar al anciano.

- Hotel París, Place du Casino, 98000, Montecarlo, Mónaco, está ahí pero… - no dejas acabar a Ángelo, quieres salir de ahí y llegar a dónde demonios quiera que este Mónaco ahora mismo; pero Ángelo te detiene cuando ya estas a punto de empezar a correr – pero no está sola, esta con uno de los herederos más poderosos de Francia, Víctor… - y no lo has dejado acabar de nuevo.

- ¿Krum, esta con Krum? – preguntas, porque no puedes creer que este con el troglodita de su "ex".

- ¿Krum, quién es ese? – Te pregunta el anciano – No, esta con Moreau, Victor Moreau y debo advertirte que el lugar que te he dicho es muggle, así que tendrás que ingeniártelas para aparecerte ahí. Además, obviamente, está fuera de jurisdicción Inglesa, así que tendrás que ir a el Departamento de transportes Internacionales. Ella está en una de las Suites Diamante del hotel, así que te aconsejo cambiar suficientes galeones por euros, recuerda Draco ¡Euros, no libras! – enfatiza el anciano.

- Esta bien Ángelo, ya lo entendí, Euros y traslador – dices como repitiendo una lista, y de verdad esperas poder recordar todo lo que el hombre te dijo - ¿ahora me puedo ir? –preguntas desesperado.

- Esta bien – responde el anciano, dándote el papel membretado que tenía en las manos – ¡NO LO PIERDAS! – grita Ángelo.

Tú has volteado a ver a tus amigos y ellos han asentido, todos saben lo que tienen que hacer y se han puesto en marcha para salir lo antes posible a Mónaco – Gracias Ángelo, jamás podré pagarte – dice Malfoy antes de desaparecerse del lugar sin siquiera esperar respuesta.

Con una sonrisa de lado Blaise se despide – Adiós Ángelo, dale mis recuerdos a Anna - dice Zabini apareciéndose al siguiente momento.

- Debo suponer que se cancela el pedido de trajes para boda ¿cierto Theodore? – el último de los amigos voltea a ver a Ángelo y le sonríe – claro que no Ángelo, aún me voy a casar yo y los necesitaremos – dice Theo sin poder contener su felicidad.

Ángelo le da un abrazo fuerte, muy italiano, al tiempo que le susurra – hasta los mejores caen – antes de dejarlo ir – será mejor que me encuentren en Trivero –dice al final – desde que les quedara más cerca, veámonos en la Villa Zegna – dice Ángelo y se da la vuelta para volver a su despacho o a divertirse asustando un poco a los empleados londinenses, aún no lo tiene muy claro.

Y los chicos han corrido por todos lados como maniáticos sin rumbo fijo, aunque en eso se equivocarían, como orgullosas serpientes, todo está fríamente calculado, Zabini decidió por los tres que esa aventura la emprenderían juntos; él no se lo dirá a nadie, pero sabe que esta es la última aventura que correrá con sus amigos antes de que ellos estreguen su libertad a esas, él sabe, maravillosas mujeres, pero su vena sentimental, no puede evitar sentir nostalgia por sus amigos y ha decidido que él se encargará de exhortar a Draco a lograr lo que se propone, ya tenga que incendiar el dichoso hotel o meter la cabeza de Draco al excusado y tirar de la cadena.

Draco se va directo Al Departamento de Transportes Internacionales en el Ministerio de Magia, si tiene que hablar con el mismo Ministro, lo hará, pero tiene que salir ya mismo a Mónaco y encontrarla.

Zabini ha ido a Gringotts, a cambiar los galeones por… llega a la ventanilla, ¿Libras, Euros, Dólares, Pesos?, ¡Rayos! ya no se acuerda de lo que le dijo Ángelo, así que decide lo más fácil, ¡de todo!, ahora el problema es la cantidad, de eso sí no está muy seguro, la fluctuación de los galeones la conoce, es casi necesario en su trabajo, y es bastante estable desde que la guerra termino, pero ¿la del dinero muggle? Y vuelve a hacer lo mismo, ¿veinte millones serán suficientes?, mejor cuarenta de cada uno. Y le dan una tarjetita que según el duende que lo ha atendido servirá en todo el mundo y si quiere gastar, sólo tiene que deslizarla por dónde se le diga, eso le ha sonado algo peligroso, pero va a intentarlo, ya tiene su recibo cuando de pronto se le ocurre que necesitarán efectivo, regresa por mil de cada denominación en efectivo. Muy bien, la verdad es que apenas ha gastado galeones en esa cantidad de dinero muggle, resulta que sólo es papel, debe ser por eso que es tan barato. Decide que quizá los magos deberían hacer lo mismo, ¡se ve tan fácil y divertido!

Y Theo ha ido a avisar a Luna, ella primero lo ha visto con la cabeza ladeada, luego le ha dicho que debieron entrarle torposoplos a Hermione a la cabeza, después le ha pedido que le traiga arena de esa playa a la que vaya, junto con un poco de agua para analizarla y ver si alguno de los dos tiene trinkifouls, los que, al parecer, son los culpables de que los pies le hayan ardido la última vez que fue a una playa y camino descalza por la arena bajo el sol. Ella es rara, bien rara, pero a él lo vuelve loco esa rareza. La besa, y ella le regresa el beso con tal pasión, que él no quiere irse, pero su amigo lo necesita y se aleja a regañadientes de su novia.

Se encuentran en el Florean Fortescue y después de que Blaise haga un berrinche de niño de cinco años por no comer helado, todos toman al mismo tiempo la caja de Draco, nadie hace ninguna pregunta, sienten el tirón en el obligo, sienten que han perdido el balance y el piso, después de casi 10 minutos de esa tortura, se encuentran cayendo abruptamente en una callejuela al lado de lo que parece ser un hermoso castillo, Zabini decide que ya está bien de perder tiempo viendo alrededor y decide caminar a la calle principal, justo como vio hacer a un muggle en la tienda de Ángelo el levanta la mano y un auto se detiene justo en frente.

Hace subir a los otros dos primero en el asiento trasero, no pude creer que sean tan pequeños y que tengan que agacharse para subir - Al Hotel de París, por favor – dice Zabini subiendo junto con los demás y un poco apretado.

El conductor contiene una carcajada y sólo ríe burlonamente, cuando ve sus ropas en lo general negras y más aún al oír su destino, da una vuelta en "U" y los deja justo en frente diciendo – es aquí, felices vacaciones caballeros –

Blaise le sonríe y le da un billete de 100 euros, y el hombre lo toma diciendo gracias, aparentemente esos chicos son increíblemente ricos, por como vio el fajo de dinero del moreno, toma su camino y va a recorrer las calles de Mónaco una vez más.

Llegas al hotel, después de pedir informes por la señorita Hermione Granger y que la recepcionista te contestara un –No parece paparazzi – y de que tú casi le escupieras un - es mi amiga – con un "amiga" que te supo más amargo que nada en toda tu vida, se registraron, por petición tuya, en una "Suite Diamante" cada uno, sólo había una libre, una estaba ocupada por ella y tus amigos te cedieron el honor de ocupar la otra, ellos se quedaron en dos suites más - … a ser posible rodeando la de la Señorita Granger – habías dicho y te vieron con una cara extraña.

Ves a Zabini muy contento, viendo como la recepcionista pasa la pequeña tarjeta que le dio y al parecer los ojos de la recepcionista brillan, y aporrea una campanilla llamando a Merlín sabrá quién.

Los llevan a sus habitaciones y se dan cuenta que no traen equipaje, tú te has quedado algo retrasado a propósito, en tu camino se cruza uno de esos chicos que van por ahí recogiendo cosas y limpiando, lo llamas y preguntas si es que sabe dónde se encuentra la señorita Granger, él te ve y frota tres de sus dedos, al parecer quiere dinero, llamas a Zabini para que te de la mitad de esos papelitos que parece ir repartiendo por todos lado y a los que los muggles parecen tener aprecio, le enseñas dos al chico y él te dice que está en la playa, te señala el camino y el camastro exacto dónde está acostada, le das otro de esos papelitos y te acercas a dónde ella esta.

Es toda una visión ahí acostada, rodeada de arena casi blanca, con el cabello revuelto, estas de espaldas a ella, pero la ves ya tan cerca después de lo que te parece una eternidad, que tu corazón está luchando por salirse del pecho, el aliento se ha cortado y el oxígeno en tus pulmones se está agotando.

El hombre de a lado se acaba de parar y después de decirle, no sabes qué maldita cosa al oído haciéndola reír, le da un pequeño beso en los labios que te ha hecho sacar chispas de la punta de los dedos; se va dejándola sola. Con ese vestido blanco que te hace recordar a una afrodita moderna, con un escote de infarto, de una tela que no tienes ni puta idea cuál es, pero parece seda pura cuando baila contra el ligero viento que pasa por ahí, con unos tacones muy altos del mismo color que la arena en la que esta ella y unos lentes de sol enormes y blancos con café, que te recuerdan algo, aunque no sabes bien que es. Te vas acercando más, tiene los ojos cerrados y eso te causa una ternura impresionante. Sí, te has acercado un poco más, sólo te falta tocarla para saber que es real, jamás la habías visto así, tan natural y glamurosa al mismo tiempo. Te acercas, parándote justo frente a ella, para que el sol no dé en su rostro, carraspeas la garganta y ella sigue sin abrir los ojos, te sientas en el borde del camastro donde esta acostada y pasas dos de tus dedos recorriendo su pómulo, su mejilla y hasta su barbilla, ella se ha despertado, aún le cubres el sol, se quita los lentes te recorre con la mirada con el ceño un poco fruncido, se vuelve a poner los lentes en su lugar, se vuelve a recargar en el camastro.

- ¿Te quitas? Me tapas el sol – es lo único que te ha dicho y tú te has quitado de enfrente dejando de "taparle el sol", porque esa reacción no te la esperabas, porque no es que esperaras que se lanzara a tus brazos llorando, pero tampoco pensaste encontrar esa indiferencia que te cala los huesos y te pisotea el alma dejando, de alguna manera, intacto tu cuerpo.

Y el tipo que hace 10 minutos se había ido, regresa, te ve con el ceño fruncido, mientras pasa sosteniendo dos copas de lo que parece ser vodka con jugo; sí, era y sigue siendo su favorito, eso te recuerda su muñeca, la ves y aún tiene la Torre Eiffel con "TÚ" diamante, también colgando.

- Todo está preparado- dice ese hombre de piel tostada, cabellos negros y ojos azul eléctrico - tendrán listo el auto dentro de una hora esperando en la entrada del hotel, te mostrare el trayecto que hacemos en el "Rally de Montecarlo", te encantará Mia – termina, acostándose justo al lado de ella. Y tú has escuchado cómo la llamo, y tus conocimientos de español hacen que esa bestia en tu interior ruja exigiendo la cabeza de ese imbécil.

Ángelo ha llegado a la villa de los Zegna en Trivero, siendo recibido por una hermosa mujer madura caminando hacia él, al llegar le da un beso en cada una de las mejillas y un abrazo

- Hola Ángelo – dice la chica que lo ha recibido - Eso ha sido rápido, ¿todo bien? – Pregunta alejándose un poco de su abuelo, aún con sus manos sobre los hombros de él.

- Hola Anna – saluda el hombre - Al final Draco ha decidido que no se casará – relata el viejo – aun así vendrán en unos días… supongo – dice el hombre pensándoselo un poco.

- ¡Lo sabía! – Responde Anna para después dar una gran carcajada – me debes una cena abuelo – declara Anna ahora un poco más seria pero con una sonrisa.

- Pues eso no lo sé – replica el hombre con el ceño un poco fruncido – no creas que no me di cuenta de la revista estratégicamente colocada en la mesa del café Annita - reclama el viejo apuntándola con su dedo índice.

- Oh abuelo, debes reconocer que fue un tiro al aire, bien pudo no haberla visto – dice Anna mientras hace un puchero y se cuelga del brazo de su abuelo – Además, ¿imagina la cara de Leopold cuando Draco vaya a pedir la mano de su princesa? – sigue Anna – ese rostro seguro vale una cena – termina la mujer.

- Tienes razón Anna – dice el viejo sonriendo – Entonces, ¿dónde quieres ir a cenar?

Esto ha sido todo por hoy, mmm, sólo me resta decir que lo que falta del fic, atendiendo a mi comentario principal sólo serán 2 a lo mucho 3 capis más. Ya saben si les gusta, les encanta, les fascina, jajaja… ¿ya quisiera verdad? Púchenle a Reviews y déjenmelo saber.

Si por el contrario, lo odias, no lo soportan, no lo toleran, les rompo sus macetas cada vez que entro a actualizar o algo así de maaalo… PUES TAMBIEN PONGANLO!... miren que por recientes acontecimientos a mi persona debo decir que, es muy divertido hacer eso…

…Así que ya saben, ya sean flores o macetazos, besos o bofetadas, déjenmelo saber!...

Un besos a todos los que leen esta historia, aunque no puedo saber siquiera si la leen o no peeero finjamos que si jejeje

XOXO: Isabella


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclamer: **Todo lo que reconozcan, no es mío, quizá algún día, cuando sea más rica que JKR, le compre los derechos de Harry Potter, tenga mil pares de Loboutin y una Birkin de cada color jajaja… hasta entonces, esto es sin ánimo de lucro, por pura diversión.

:::::

**-RESPUESTAS DE LOS REVEWS-**

**Remy-Pher:** mi queridísimo Christopher, una pena que haya dejado de escribir por acá peeero déjeme decirle lo siguiente: "SOY SU FAN" y estoy a la espera de esa novela por la que nos dejo abandonados aquí eeehh!, muchas gracias por el apoyo y aún más por su preferencia al leer lo que yo escribo, aunque creo que son flores inmerecidas, me complacen sus comentarios hacia mi persona. Perdonado sabe que esta y de mil amores; si bien antes, debería agradecer la, tan feroz, defensa a mi escritura, sabe que me hace sonrojar profundamente. Un beso de fresa. XOXO.

**Rexie:** mi queridísima hermana, sí, tuyo tuyo tuyo y nadie nunca jamás te lo podrá quitar, ese capítulo es para ti de aquí y hasta que el mundo se acabe, nuestros huesos se hagan petróleo y (como diría Aquiles) nuestros nombres sean olvidados perdiéndose en el tiempo. Me llena de alegría que te haya gustado, al fin y al cabo era para ti más que para el resto del mundo (lo siento resto del mundo)… me encanto tu comentario, porque además de no ser sólo un "conti plis", creo que tú has llegado a entender cada pequeño resquicio de éste capítulo lo cual me llena de alegría pues me haces creer que en verdad estoy transmitiendo lo que quiero transmitir. Gracias por las flores, pero insistiré, creo que aún me faltan siglos para llegar a un nivel de escritura bueno, aún así y con todo, lo seguiré intentando y sonrojándome cada que a alguien le gusta y siente con este capítulo lo que yo trato de decir… PS: Diosa? Me haces sonrojar y temer yyy… yo también babearía por uno de esos 3 chicos que cruzaban la acera jejeje, rubio e inglés ¿qué más puedo pedir? jajaja. Besos de cereza. XOXO.

**Astorya:** muy bien, primero agradeceré el comentario, que todo sirve al fin y al cabo. Ahora, si bien yo he pedido me dejen un comentario diciéndome que les pareció e incluso he exhortado a quién me lee que me aviente un tomatazo si creen que me lo merezco, algo que odio con todo mi ser es la hipocresía, créanme chic s cuando les digo que si ustedes me dejan un comentario que diga "eres un asco, no vuelvas a escribir que dañas mis pupilas" lo entenderé, lo asimilaré y aunque me gustaría que me dijeran qué les hace decir eso, no me molestaré, me hará crecer. Pero que lo firmen con "besos…", es en serio?, eso me parece un insulto a la inteligencia de cualquiera. Pero en fin, dejando de lado ese punto, diré lo siguiente, Astorya, me parece comprensible que no te guste lo que escribo, que te aburras con mi historia, que te guste más dulce invierno, lo comprendo por completo, de verdad, pero lo que no entiendo es cómo te puede aburrir algo que no leíste, digo, entiendo de verdad que sí, que a alguien , algunos o la mayoría no les guste lo que escribo, tengan complicaciones con las marcas que menciono, pero tú te has quedado con (por lo que se puede deducir de tu comentario) dos párrafos de lo que yo escribí en éste capítulo. Te invito a que lo leas completo, quizá si lo haces te des cuenta que esos dos primeros párrafos que leíste son sólo la descripción del telón de fondo del capítulo, que aunado a las marcas que he mencionado también hago una descripción del artículo. En éste punto diré que entiendo que la gran mayoría no vea la necesidad de hacer alusión a todas las marcas, sin embargo, de no hacerlo sería como negar un trocito de mí, pues, como apasionada del arte del diseño de modas, creo que cada marca tiene un sello, un estilo, algo que la hace única, por eso lo pongo aunado a una descripción, pues entiendo que no todos tengan conocimiento de esto. Por otra parte, por supuesto que no me molesta que digas que escribo completamente diferente a Dulce Invierno, creo que cada quién tiene su estilo y su percepción de las cosas, aunque yo creí haber tomado un poco del estilo que, a mi parecer, ella impuso, razón por la cual, creí necesario hacer una aclaración, pues respeto su trabajo y la admiro como escritora; si a ti te ha aburrido, pues lo siento mucho y si decides no volver a leerme o no aceptar mi invitación a leerlo todo, pues entonces no tengo más que decir. Sólo tengo una solicitud, si es que decides comentar otra vez, si quieres destrozar mi trabajo, hazlo, sólo no trates de endulzarlo con frases o palabras que no vienen al caso, me gusta más lo directo que lo velado.

**VeronikaBlackHeart18:** Hola preciosa!, muchas gracias por leer los dos capítulos, espero que ese "¡oh por Dios!" sea algo bueno jajaja… y pues aquí tienes el tercer capítulo, espero te guste mucho y me dejes saber: ¿qué te gusto, qué no, qué odiaste o qué hubieras cambiado o esperado que fuera diferente?. Un beso de frambuesa. XOXO.

**Saki:** Hola corazón! Muchas muchas gracias por leerlo y aún más por comentar, que bueno que al final te has animado a dejarme un comentario. "Juro solemnemente" que no sabía que estaban deshabilitados para quién no tenía cuenta, de verdad siento ese contratiempo peeero, como se habrán dado cuenta, aún no sé muy bien cómo usar ésta página jejeje :$ … pero en fin, que bueno que te gusto, me haces sonrojar (de verdad) cuando me dices esas cosas tan bonitas… y ya ves, aquí el tercer capítulo espero lo disfrutes igual que los anteriores y me sigas diciendo qué te parecen con lujo de detalle jajaja. Un beso de uva. XOXO.

**Ana:** Hola querida!, muchas gracias por el comentario. Pues aquí tienes el tercer capítulo y espero que lo disfrutes, te guste y me dejes saber que tal va, si te gusta, si no, si mejor me dedico a otra cosa?... no lo sé. Un beso de naranja. XOXO.

::::

**Hooola a tod ****s!**

Ok…no se que tant s lectores tenga aún…o qué tan desesperad s estén por el siguiente capítulo…he de decirles que esto resulto más largo de lo que imagine en un primer momento y que el capítulo que encontrarán a continuación es sólo el inicio de lo que es el capítulo, pero, debido a que _la mia carísima sorela_ y beta Rexie dijo que sería muy largo y cansado leer más de 40 páginas de seguido…me he decidido a subir esto porque el silencio radial en éste fic ya ha sido muy largo. No me odien por tardar tanto en subir nuevo capítulo!

Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo.

Btw: para Pan…mi hermanita del alma a la que quiero tanto!

**ADVERTENCIA:** antes de empezar a leer, pañuelos a la mano por favor (la advertencia viene de Rexie, ella se puso a llorar cuando se lo leí ¬¬)

::::::::

"**Ça**** me fait de la peine de te voir pleurer" **

Veía sin ver a la lejanía, recordando ese domingo por la mañana, preparando café; en teoría debía estar desayunando en casa de sus padres, sin embargo, al haber accedido a ir con ellos a "La Bohème"1 la noche anterior, digamos que tenía el día libre. Lo cierto es que había disfrutado mucho, Rodolfo2 había estado magnífico.

Pensaba qué iba a desayunar, observaba el contenido del refrigerador, cuando un golpeteo en un ventanal le hizo volver la cabeza, era una gran lechuza gris, tomó un par de monedas del cuenco que tenía en la estanterías cercana al balcón, abrió la puerta de cristal, la lechuza voló a posarse en una de las sillas, desató el periódico de la pata del animal, puso el par de monedas en el saquito de la lechuza, aún con el periódico enrollado posado sobre la mesa, entró por una taza de café y una manzana del frutero sobre la barra, ya decidiría después que desayunaba o si lo hacia fuera de casa, quizá Draco pudiera desayunar con ella, le mandaría una lechuza después de leer el periódico.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en tus labios, el leer el periódico por las mañanas antes que otra cosa, era un hábito heredado de tu padre, acostumbrado a estar a la vanguardia en cuanto a noticias se refería… y jamás pensaste que algo tan pequeño y efímero como un periódico, pudiera hacer caer a una persona de la forma en que lo había hecho contigo.

Justo ese día entendiste que es cierto que una imagen vale más que mil palabras (aún más si esta en movimiento), descubriste que era cierto que las palabras pueden ser más mortales que una espada, un arma o una varita, que las palabras pueden lacerar tanto como el fuego más abrazador.

Cuando lo viste, no lo podías creer, la página principal de "El Profeta" era ocupada por una pareja de lo más sobresaliente. Un rubio que, para tu desgracia, conocías demasiado bien; con ese aire altivo y distinguido tenía su brazo alrededor de la cintura de una señorita que parecía su alma gemela, rubia igual que él. Sí, la imagen estaba en un melancólico color sepia, pero lo que hizo sangrar tu corazón, porque hubieras jurado sentir el derramar de las gotas, fue cuando la imagen se movió para dejar ver a la pareja en un tierno beso de amor, y sí, tu corazón goteaba, pero entonces tus ojos decidieron hacerle compañía, dejando escapar la primera de las muchas lagrimas que continuarían, sólo una, resbalando por tu mejilla, solitaria, estoica, de la forma más dolorosa que jamás pensaste sentir ¿cómo es que un poco de agua podía doler tanto?, y con las pestañas húmedas leíste el encabezado _**"Perfect and beyond: the romance in its highest point"**_

En contra de todos tus instintos de sobrevivencia comenzante a leer el artículo, y ahora las lágrimas salían a borbotones, dejándote la vista brumosa, las mejillas chorreantes, los ojos enrojecidos, la mandíbula dolida… y el alma desecha; pero seguías leyendo, y no podías creerlo, porque las preguntas seguían azotando tu cabeza por todos lados, porque no lo querías creer.

El compromiso había sido anunciado el sábado, justo a la media noche entre luces tenues, teniendo de fondo el "Vals Romantique" de Debussy3… (-¡Qué romántico!- decía tu vena masoquista) en medio de un banquete espectacular, reuniendo a la "crème de la crème" en el mundo mágico del Reino Unido, había habido fuegos artificiales al finalizar el anuncio, y en la fotografía se podían apreciar, al fondo de ese beso que te había hecho arder las entrañas.

El artículo describía con lujo de detalle lo acontecido en la velada, además, compartía las "buenas noticias", lo apresurado se debía al "inmenso amor de la pareja" decía el columnista, el anillo de compromiso que ahora poseía la feliz prometida, era una antigüedad que llevaba en la familia Malfoy alrededor de siete siglos, se había transmitido de generación en generación a todas las mujeres Malfoy, la ceremonia y convite serían en los jardines de la mansión del feliz prometido como era de esperarse, las argollas de matrimonio serían diseñadas y fabricadas por gnomos de los Balcanes4, el vestido de la novia sería diseñado por la talentosa Vivienne Westwood5 y confeccionado por un grupo de hadas expertas, todo esto en tiempo record, por supuesto… Se casarían en un mes.

Quería saber si era cierto, llamó a Vivienne y lo confirmó, aquello que su corazón se negaba a entender… él había jugado con ella, le había mentido, engañado y ella como estúpida, había caído. Ahora lloraba, pero de rabia, ¿cómo había sido tan estúpida como para dejarse enredar por esa maldita víbora? Y él no había tenido… el tacto?, la clase?, la decencia?, la delicadeza?... de decírselo antes de que fuera publicado en el diario de mayor circulación en el mundo mágico.

Hacía una hora y un minuto que estaba encogida en esa banca de Hampstead Heath6 y el reloj marcaba las 8:01 cuando él apareció. Ella había dejado su edificio diciendo a Bobby que saldría un momento; con andar lento y los ojos más hinchados que nunca en su vida, se encaminó a su parque favorito, iba ahí si necesitaba pensar un poco, despejarse de un día atareado. Había ido con él a un día de campo, él sabía que podía encontrarla ahí y ella ya lo esperaba, sentada en una de esas, clásicamente inglesas, bancas de madera, desde dónde podía ver la inmensidad de su ciudad natal. Esa vista llena de luces, jamás le pareció tan irrelevante cómo cuando lo escuchó aparecerse tras "su" banca. Porque era suya, de ambos, porque con nadie más había compartido su lugar favorito desde que la nana la llevará ahí a los cuatro años, con nadie había compartido eso, y lo que más dolía, era que él, con engaños y trucos baratos, como rosas rojas de vez en cuando, hubiera conseguido tantos secretos de ella.

- Hola – dijo él casi en un murmullo – sabía que te encontraría aquí – Y tú no hablabas, sólo asientes mirando las luces a tus pies, ausente y un poco perdida.

- Quisiera hablar contigo – tú solo encoges los pies, abrazando tus rodillas, y el mutismo continúa – supongo que ya habrás visto "El Profeta" de hoy y yo quería explicarte que…- con un rápido movimiento vuelves el rostro y por primera vez, en lo que parece una eternidad, pones tus ojos en él, y tiene una mirada estoica, un gesto imperturbable.

- La boda… se que debió ser inesperado, que debí decírtelo antes – continua estoico aunque tomando asiento a lado tuyo, y tú lo dejas, porque tu alma te esta gritando que quizá haya esperanza, que puede haber algo (aunque aún no sabes qué) que pueda salvar lo que tenían, y porque esa estúpida actitud Griffyndor apela a ti y te dice que todos merecen ser escuchados – pensé que el artículo saldría hasta mañana, pero lo han adelantado y… - pero has tenido suficiente.

Alzas una ceja con altanería, y en este momento quisieras golpearlo, pero también has perdido la esperanza, porque él no viene a desmentir lo que decía el periódico, lo que lamenta es no haber llegado primero – ¿Esa va a ser tu mejor línea? – preguntas con una media sonrisa aprendida.

- No – te dice y en un giro inesperado, ahora parece que el indignado es él – me pareció que te merecías una explicación- se interrumpe.

Y tú sigues con esa sonrisita de lado que se niega a irse – oh, estoy ansiosa por escuchar esto – replicas, con ironía, casi en un susurro acariciando tu frente; estás segura que una fuerte jaqueca te atacara en unos momentos.

- Últimamente… - y te parece verlo tragar espeso - … se ha hecho evidente que entre tú y yo… - duda un poco –… que lo nuestro ya no puede ser posible, que esos planes que teníamos se han vuelto irrealizables e incluso, ha sido sugerido, que esto es inapropiado debido a la procedencia de ambos, estando, como es el caso, en lados opuestos y a niveles distinto – y eso es una puñalada que jamás esperaste recibir aquí y ahora, y sientes como una roca enorme se ha instalado en tu pecho y se niega a irse. Pero el sigue, parece haber encontrado las palabras, todas de un solo tirón – es necesario que sepas, que los sentimientos que en su día manifesté tenerte, eran sinceros y reales, sin embargo, me han hecho consiente de la responsabilidad que tengo para con mi familia y de lo que la sociedad espera de alguien como yo. Entiendo que he dado pie a que albergues sentimientos y esperanzas en torno a nuestra relación pero… - levantas la mano, con ese gesto que aprendiste prácticamente desde la cuna, pero que nunca habías querido usar, sin embargo, ahora te parece un muy buen momento.

Sabes que hay fuego en tu mirada, indignación en tu ceño fruncido y decepción en tus labios, pero ya no puedes callar, porque si lo haces podrías terminar por estallar y si de algo estás segura, es que no quieres que te vea llorar, suficiente se te ha humillado ya hasta ahora; viste la vergüenza en tus ojos hinchados antes de salir de casa.

- ¿Relación Malfoy, de qué maldita relación me estás hablando?- te pones de pie, con ese aire indolente y dispuesta a degollar a quién se ponga en tu camino – para que lo nuestro fuera calificado como una "relación", para empezar, debiste preguntarme si yo quería alguna, debimos hacerlo público, debimos tener compromiso y respeto el uno por el otro, cosa que definitivamente tú no me tienes, sentimientos mutuos que obviamente fueron unilaterales y yo mal interprete hace tan sólo tres días, cuándo, por cierto, pudiste haberme dicho que te ibas pronto porque debías preparar tu fiesta de compromiso – argumentas, con la voz lo más completa y firme que puede salir cuando se tiene un corazón agonizante.

El desvía la mirada, al parecer tu madre te enseñó bien, esa mirada altera y asfixia al mismo tiempo - Entiende que yo no he pretendido que te enteraras así, contaba con tener tiempo para explicarte que me voy a casar en un mes, que iba a salir una columna en el diario, que lo habíamos anunciado ayer, que nada me ata a ella más que nuestro contrato prenupcial, pero el artículo se ha adelantado un par de días y…- pero él mismo no puede continuar.

- ¿"Pero el artículo se ha adelantado un par de días", es esa tu mejor defensa, para intentar qué exactamente Malfoy, qué es lo que pretendías diciéndome esas cosas, qué no soy lo suficientemente buena para un Malfoy, qué a pesar de una cruel guerra a cuestas, aún importa que yo sea una sangre sucia, qué nunca tuviste el tiempo o valor para hacer público lo nuestro, pero te ha tomado dos días, ¡DOS DÍAS MALFOY! – y sabes que quizá te veas ridícula haciendo esos gestos con las manos, pero es que no lo puedes detener, por algún lado debe salir todo eso que tienes dentro o vas a estallar, y continuas – dos días para anunciar un compromiso con otra, ¿o es qué debo anexar la infidelidad a tus virtudes?, y que incluso podrías llegar a sentir cierto apego por mí, pero no el suficiente como para rechazar el "gran amor" que sientes por Astoria Greengrass? – La verborrea era ya imparable, no podías seguir aguantando – qué obviamente "esos sentimientos" que declaraste por mi eran sinceros, pues nunca me declaraste ningún sentimiento y yo tontamente pensé que era por tu falta de expresividad- dices riendo por tu ingenuidad o estupidez, aún no lo tienes muy claro.

- Venía a…- pero las palabras no salen de él y tú no estás para darle tiempo a que se recupere.

- ¿A qué, a traerme la invitación?... no no no, déjame adivinar – dices agitando las manos aún con esa sonrisa rota pero exasperada al mismo tiempo - ¿vienes a pedirme que haga de madrina, o mejor aún, que asista a la boda como invitada especial?, seguramente pretendes que le dé un aire de tolerancia a tu evento público, el que una de las heroínas de guerra se presente ¿es eso? – lo observas, con toda esa fortaleza que sale de ti de forma perturbadoramente natural cuando alguien quiere tocarte las narices.

- ¡Yo no te utilizaría de ese modo! – dice en un tono casi de reproche.

-¡Ya se ve! – Exclamas en tono sarcástico- ¿Qué es lo que querías de mi, por qué has venido hoy?- dices ya cansada, derrotada, la fortaleza ya ha llegado a su fin - ciertamente el artículo es mucho menos doloroso, pudiste haberlo dejado así y ahorrarme… ahorrarnos, este bochornosos encuentro – enfatizas viendo dentro de esos ojos grises que hoy no son mercurio, son acero, inoxidable, impenetrable e indescriptible.

- Vine porque te… te merecías escucharlo de mis labios – dice pasando una de sus manos por sus rubios cabellos – porque necesitaba verte por última vez y decirte que… que lo nuestro oficialmente se había acabado y que no era mi intención…- y se interrumpe y calla.

- ¿Herirme?- completas - ¿eso ibas a decir? – y una carcajada sale de tus labios, pero se extingue y tú con ella, porque ahora te interrumpes tú – ¿sabes? Ya no importa, claramente yo no signifique nada, y creo que ya ha sido suficiente drama, nunca me ha gustado, lo nuestro termina aquí, tú te casaras en un mes y yo… yo no quiero volver a verte- esa perspectiva es desgarradora, pero sabes que es lo mejor – yo seguiré con mi vida – limpias esa única lágrima rebelde que se ha empreñado en salir aún en contra de ti misma.

Ves el azul profundo del cielo, te tomas un momento con los ojos cerrados para reponerte y sueltas un suspiro – Te deseo la felicidad más grande Draco Malfoy, te deseo lo mejor – sale desde el fondo de tu alma.

-Yo...- empieza él.

Mueves la cabeza negando con una sonrisita triste en los labios, encojes los hombros -Ya no importa- terminas.

Dio la vuelta, y en ese preciso momento se prometió no volver a esa banca hasta que hubiera superado todo ese asunto. Y sin mirar atrás o de lo contrario se rompería ahí mismo, ella se alejó de él.

::::::::::::::

Elegancia, glamour, lujo, todo con un toque de extravagancia, eso es Monte Carlo "La Roca"7, la mal llamada capital de Mónaco, uno de los países más pequeños del mundo, en la Riviera Francesa, lugar de descanso tanto de estrellas de la pantalla grande como de la aristocracia europea, dónde las luces de la ciudad y los fuegos artificiales incitan a creer que todo es posible, dónde se corren no sólo aventuras inolvidables, también coches, dónde se pierden o se ganan fortunas, pequeño, acogedor hasta cierto punto, con mares de un azul turquesa profundo, donde los grandes yates anclan para pasar un buen rato, algunos surfistas van a sus playas, grandes magnates retozan en sus blanquecinas arenas. Es un paraíso cuya visita no se debe perder.

Y con todo y ese paraíso que vislumbras desde tu balcón, no puedes evitar sentir ganas de gritar, destrozarte la garganta gritándole al viento tus penas, no puedes evitar sentir ese impulso que quema tus entrañas por llorar, ese fuego, que quién bien te conoce puede adivinar en tus ojos, por la furia. Pero no lo haces, ni lloras, ni gritas, ni te quejas, porque a eso has venido aquí, a olvidar; Y Víctor, que ironía de la vida, el primer Víctor, con él también se te ligo sentimentalmente (sólo que en ese entonces sólo contaban cinco años) ha estado ahí, a tu lado, inamovible desde que se encontraron.

Él estaba haciendo un buen trabajo pero… "él" tenía que aparecer, ¿qué demonios hace ahí?, ese por él que te alejaste de tu hogar, ¿tenía que ir JUSTO a la Costa Azul? Solo faltaba que hubiera decidido ir ahí en una adelantada luna de miel. Y a todo esto, ¿no se supone que él se casaba dentro de 10 días, qué demonios hace ahí, ahora? No te has movido de ese elegante balcón desde hace rato, aunque no sabes bien a bien cuánto tiempo ha pasado. Tú, tomando un tostado italiano8, por su puesto de prensa francesa9, en la mesa de tu balcón, viendo los coches pasar por la plaza principal, juegas a adivinar la suerte que correrán los apostadores del casino de enfrente. No lo sabes, no te interesa, pero aún así, es algo que hacer y es mejor aferrarte a ello que ha ese momento en la playa.

Tu celular vuelve a vibrar, sí, tienes un celular aún siendo bruja, porque es más rápido eso que una lechuza, ¡tu lechuza con cara de niña que te has dejado en Londres!, la recuerdas y sonríes un poco con nostalgia, ves la pantalla "LEOPOLD" sí, es tu padre, que en éste instante debe estar a punto de ebullición o colgado de una lámpara, por todo el jaleo que has causado a la prensa, porque como hombre de principios que es, no puede evitar publicar algo por el simple hecho de que la nota la da su "princesa", porque una larga tradición familiar e incluso él mismo, lo obliga; ha hecho un compromiso con la verdad, porque la honorabilidad de un compromiso, aún más si es con la sociedad, él te la ha enseñado. Desvías la llamada al buzón, ya le contestarás otro día, con la mente calmada y una sonrisa en el rostro le explicarás por qué lo has hecho y quizá él sea él primero en querer matarlo, FALSO, tú has sido la primera, pero como de nada serviría, has desistido.

Víctor ha entrado en la suite, pasa por el recibidor, la sala, y ya te ha visto en el balcón, suspiras, que fácil sería todo si pudieras enamorarte locamente de él, pero no puedes, de nadie…AÚN! Te prometes, y él lo tiene claro, como todos los demás con los que se te ha visto, que esto que tienen ahora, no es profundo, no es romántico, es… des estrés, es diversión, lujuria a lo mucho, es… aún no sabes qué es, pero ambos tienen claro que no es amor. Eso calma tu alma un poco, Víctor es el que mejor ha sabido llevarlo de todos los chicos, porque eso sí, ni bien te dabas cuenta que ellos empezaban a tomar su relación contigo con seriedad, los has dejado. Y la verdad es sorprendente que solo les tomara un día, en otro momento estarías alagada, ahora… ahora no, no los has querido lastimar como lo han hecho contigo y decidiste que mejor los dejabas y te ibas a otro lugar.

Ayer ese lugar fue la Costa Azul y volviste a encontrar a Víctor ahí, y de una extraña manera, entre copas de ese licor que siempre te pareció demasiado presuntuoso, le has contado todo. Con un par de Doms bastó para que reencontrarás a ese amigo que siempre te molestó llamándote Mia cuando eras pequeña y, si bien, ahora ya juegan cosa mucho más interesantes que policías y ladrones en los jardines de cualquiera de sus mansiones; reencontraste al chico que te hacía sacar la cabeza de los libros, para comenzar a corretear y ensuciarte.

Aún recuerdas ese año en "Saint Christna's School"10, la mejor escuela primaria independiente de todo Inglaterra, nada menor que eso para la heredera Granger, y Víctor fue ahí en el año en que sus padres fueron a vivir a Londres, con la Hermana María recibiendo a los niños en la entrada, y Sor Teresa regañándolos por lanzarse bolitas de plastilina entre los cuatro, porque ahí también conociste a Goga Riseborough y a Prisca Vandervorst, desde el momento en que Goga se acercó a ti pidiéndote que escondieras en tu mochila las ostias que había robado de la abadía y que Prisca al escucharlas declarará que era mejor si lo escondían en su lonchera y lo llevarán a las gavetas mientras Víctor vigilaba que nadie viera, se hicieron grandes amigos.

Aun recuerdas cómo, le preguntaste a Goga el porqué las había robado y ella contesto "porque saben a palomitas, pero sin la parte dura, además el padre no las había bendecido, así que no está mal", en el descanso del almuerzo, recogieron su botín y todos se amontonaron en un rincón del jardín a comer las ostias que Goga había llevado.

Pero aún cuando Víctor sólo estuvo ahí un año, se convirtieron en los mejores amigos, recuerdas las llamadas que duraban horas entre los dos cuando él regreso a París y los veranos juntos, en tu casa de verano, pues resulto que Leopold y Jacques, el padre de Víctor, habían ido al mismo internado en Suiza hasta la preparatoria. Las navidades en París en su mansión, Víctor burlándose de lo "monas" que lucían las tres angelitas, pues también iban Goga y Prisca junto con sus familias a la fiesta de Navidad de los Moreau. Ya era toda una tradición.

Aún recuerdas que estaban jugando los cuatro en la cancha de tenis, cuando una enorme lechuza llego frente a ti llevando tu carta de entrada a Hogwarts, y qué fue él (porque entonces le tuviste miedo a la lechuza) quién tomo la carta y te la extendió, diciendo que era para ti, todos habían formado una piña en rededor leyendo el destinatario "Para: Hermione Jean Granger. Habitación Morada, Ala Este. Mansión Granger. Fue él a quien le escribiste primero, contándole como los niños creían que eras una empollona y que Harry y Ron te habían hecho burla por tu cabello enmarañado y tus dientes largos justo antes de ir al baño a llorar, recuerdas que el prometió partirles la cara en cuanto tú se lo pidieras, y recuerdas la rabieta que hizo por no poder ir a Hogwarts a asegurarse que estabas bien después de que le contaras que un Trol gigante te había atacado y que habían sido Harry y Ron los que te salvaran. El casi conflicto inter-cultural que hizo para ir con tus padres después de que la serpiente te hiciera piedra.

Recuerdas también que siempre que te peleabas con… - no puedes reprimir tragar seco por el recuerdo - … con Malfoy, se lo contabas en tus cartas y en el verano, de él fue la idea de darle un puñetazo la próxima vez que te molestara e incluso te enseñó cómo darlo, y lo hiciste, y cuando le contaste no podía parar de reír, como tú tampoco pudiste, cuando te contó cómo se calló de la cama de espanto cuando le llegó su primer vociferador; cosa que se tenía merecida por haber estrellado el nuevo auto del director en una farola… a los 14.

Aún tienes fresco en tu memoria, el rostro de aquel niño con abrigo gris, suéter azul y ese ridículo sombrero del uniforme del colegio que un día aventó al Támesis, el que te daba la mano para los paseos por la ciudad, aquel niño de hermosos ojos de zafiro que te dio tu primer beso mientras ambos tocaban el piano cuando contaban tan sólo 8 años y se quedaron solos en el salón de música de su casa. Quién diría que fue el mismo que monto en cólera después de que "intentaras" (porque no contabas con que el "contacto" de tu padre revirtiera todo tu trabajo) borrarles la memoria, para después darte el sermón de tu vida sobre que la camaradería no estaba peleada con el sentido común y mucho menos con él. Que si querías lanzarte a la aventura como una "esquizofrénica (sí, esa fue la palabra que utilizó) camicace", por lo menos deberías avisarle a él y mínimo dejar una tumba dónde poder llevarte "tus putas orquídeas" (sip, también fueron sus palabras)

Aún con los kilómetros de distancia y las distintas agendas (tan distintas como dos mundos) seguían viéndose, y reuniéndose los cuatro, como a los cinco años, sólo que ahora compartían botellas de vino y tablas de quesos, desastrosas veladas y hasta algunas noches de karaoke, ya no había ostias, ni loncheras, y a veces deseaste quedarte en ese mundo, ajena de todo lo demás.

Fiel a la tradición, él ha sido hasta ahora, con el que has durado más en ésta semana de alcohol y promiscuidad, todos los demás empezaban con celos infundados, cursilerías como "te amo" a las 5 horas de conocerse o "jamás te olvidare" después de un… bueno, eso. O el que uso Ralph "tienes planes para mañana, mis padres dan una cena" eso sí que te dejó desubicada, ¡mira que presentarte a su familia al día de conocerse!, demasiado extremo, incluso para esa semana.

Víctor se acerca al carrito dorado de servicio a la habitación, y eso te trae a la realidad, dejando las remembranzas a un lado. Se sirve una taza de café, sabes que le encanta el tostado italiano, por ser el favorito de ambos, es que lo has pedido. Deja la taza en la mesilla, toma tu rostro y te besa con pasión, con lujuria, con ganas de dominio y conquista y la pregunta que te hace cada poco y que inició como una "mal sana" broma entre los dos, surge de la nada, justo como su sonrisa.

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – te pregunta al tiempo que toma asiento justo al lado tuyo.

- Nop, aún no – es tu contestación, la das como si tal cosa, como si no significara nada para ti el olvidarlo o no, aunque sabes que eso es falso.

- Que mal – dice dándole otro sorbo a la taza – me han retado a un partido de polo – ha cambiado el tema, como si no le interesara saberlo, lo más probable es que no – el imbécil de Teddy Hedges cree que me puede ganar, ¡vaya idiota! – termina riendo y viendo a la plaza.

- ¿Dónde te has encontrado a Teddy? – Le preguntas, esperando que esa charla distraiga tus pensamientos – no sabía que estaba en Mónaco –

- Al parecer ha llegado hoy con el resto de paletos de sus amigos en el yate de la compañía – responde.

– Quizá deba ir a saludar a Teddy – dices con una sonrisa pícara.

- Ni lo sueñes – contesta lanzado una carcajada – para como es Teddy, seguro se aprovecharía de ti, además, como ya lo dije… es un imbécil – termina tomando tu mano y plantando un beso ligero en el dorso, tú te carcajeas, porque eso es tan Víctor que no lo puedes evitar.

- Tu padre me llamó, dice que no le contestas y me ha comisionado como tu protector oficial además tenemos un viaje en coche pendiente – te recuerda.

- Uno: Moreau, yo no necesito que me cuiden – comienzas, numerando con tus dedos –Dos: Sí, Teddy es un imbécil, pero quién dice que no planeo aprovecharme yo de él y Tres: me he quedado sin ganas de hacer ese recorrido – terminas.

- ¿Es por ese rubio de la playa? – te pregunta con el ceño fruncido.

- Sí, es él – le contestas – no sé qué demonios hace aquí, pero creo que me iré de Monte Carlo por la noche, quizá a Bermudas – reflexionas.

- Pendejo-murmura - y por qué tendrías que irte tú, que se vaya él. Que poca vergüenza tiene para venir aquí donde estás tú – dice ahora sí un poco molesto – no te dejaré huir otra vez, daremos el paseo hoy por la noche – te dice, y parece que lo ha decretado.

- Pero Víctor… - inicias y no te deja terminar.

- No aceptaré un no por respuesta – te dice – imagínanos, seremos Grace Kelly y Cary Grand11, aunque obviamente soy más guapo que él – termina con una risita ligera viendo al casino.

- Vale- dices resignada, porque lo conoces y sabes que no parará hasta obtener el sí. Te pones de pie en busca de otra taza de café y él no te suelta – oye, ¿eso significa que planeas robar mis diamantes?- preguntas fingiendo preocupación.

-Pues claro que no, eso es sólo para los pobres incautos – dice, tirando suavemente de ti hasta posarte en su regazo - que no ven que hay cosas mucho más interesantes que probar en esta habitación -

-Ya, y qué sería eso, ¿el café?– te diviertes ronroneando en su oído - la verdad que está muy bueno -

- jajaja, No – dice, burlándose de ti mientras tironea del lóbulo de tu oreja con los dientes - me refería a las trufas belgas que tanto te gustan – dice mientras sigue ahora por tu cuello.

- Tienes razón- sonríes – hoy prefiero el chocolate, iré por un par - dices e intentas ponerte de pie.

-¡Rayos!- dice en un susurro – estúpido rubio, si no hubiera llegado, ya no comerías chocolate, la verdad aún sigo sin entender porqué salías con él, después de todo lo que me contaste que te había hecho, no lo entiendo, ¿qué demonios hacías con él? – te pregunta mientras tú te pones de pie otra vez, regresando a tu lugar.

- Pues ni yo sé porque me enamore tan locamente de él, es decir, siempre había sido un imbécil redomado, pero supongo que fueron sus atenciones, su caballerosidad, sus regalos, su humor, tan negro como su conciencia, su cambio de actitud, que fuera todo fortaleza y altanería con el resto del mundo y dulce conmigo… no lo sé Víctor y ¿por qué me haces recordarlo? – te quejas.

-Imbécil, él se lo pierde – decreta, como si fuera una ley universal irrefutable, y secretamente, eso te hace sentir mejor, eleva un poquito tus minadas moral y autoestima.

- Eres un sol, por eso te quiero – le dices pasando un dedo por su entrecejo fruncido.

- ¿Verdad que sí?, aunque todos piensas que sólo es un rumor de mi madre- acepta de lo más divertido encogiendo los hombros.

Te carcajeas, porque siempre le quita hierro a cualquier asunto – Pues yo también creía eso hasta hace un par de días – le dices jugando ahora con su barbilla – Tu madre siempre te ha visto con ojos de amor – te burlas.

- Pues ya ves que no, soy todo un sueño – te dice, muy pagado de sí mismo.

- Ya va – terminas y comienzas a desinflarte - de verdad ¿no hay forma de cancelar el paseo?, no tengo animo de ir y… - y no logras acabar.

- Pues me da igual, te diré lo que haremos, me acompañarás al partido de polo, tomarás un par de mimosas mientras pateo el trasero de Teddy en el campo, después, tomaremos un par de botellas de vino, iremos a dar ese recorrido pendiente y te mostraré como es que estuve a punto de ganar el Rally de Montecarlo el año pasado – dice.

- Pero no ganaste – picas su orgullo.

- Sí, pero eso fue por un…- duda un momento - …fallo de cálculo – termina haciendo un mohín. Y tú te carcajeas de esa apariencia de niño enojado.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**N/A:** Muy bien…eso ha sido todo por hoy…espero que les haya gustado tanto como a mi…y espero que sus preguntas, críticas, etc. las dejen en ese curioso cuadrito blanco de abajo para que yo vea después jajaja…me muero por saber qué es lo que les pareció, si lloraron como Magdalenas, si les gusto o lo odiaron como la señorita Astorya…por favor chic s…de verdad, destrócenme peeero, no me digan "sin ofender" o "besos bye"…no me molesta, en serio, me harán crecer como escritora, sólo díganme por qué no les gusto (por favor?) …y si les gusto…pues también déjenme saberlo… amaron tanto a Víctor como yo?…o lo odian y no lo quieren volver a ve?...TODO!...déjenme saberlo TODOOO! Jajaja

Yyyy…como se imaginarán…serán más capítulos de los que plantee en un inicio; espero me tengan paciencia, porque ya están hechas algunas partes peeero falta pulirlo…sin más por el momento…

**Besos de pepino con limón…XOXO: Isabella**

::::::

1 Es una de las operas más hermosas del mundo, amén de ser una de las más representadas, retratando la vida bohémia de mediados de 1800, la música es de Puccini y el libreto de Gioacosa e Illiaca.

2 Es uno de los personajes de dicha ópera, es un poeta y quién lo interpreta, siempre es un tenor, el único en todo el elenco.

3 Ésta composición de Debussy es una la pieza, que en lo personal, creo más romántica, de ahí que la haya puesto aquí.

4 Zona montañosa del sureste de Europa, que administrativamente pertenece a un montón de países y rodeada de mar.

5 Una de las diseñadoras inglesas más exitosa alrededor del mundo, destacad por su melancolía y estilo "girly" en sus diseños, aún cuando ella a simple vista, viste más loca que una cabra jajaja.

6 Es uno de los muchos parques por los que es reconocido Inglaterra, está en una de las zonas más pudientes de la ciudad, y cada banco tiene una frase e historia.

7 Así es como se le dice popularmente, un bonito apelativo.

8 Es un tipo de granos de café denominado "Dark" por ser de sabor intenso y cuerpo robusto.

9 Es un artefacto bastante simpático, curioso y coqueto para preparar café, incrementa su sabor.

10 Es la escuela independiente para infantes más cara y elitista de todo el UK.

11 La referencia es a una película de 1955 "To Catch a Thief", los protagonistas son Cary Grant y Grace Kelly, cuenta la historia de un ladrón de diamantes (por ello la alusión al robo de sus diamantes) y una señorita americana de alta sociedad, se desarrolla justo en Monte Carlo, muy recomendable.


End file.
